Stuck Between two Worlds
by WinglessCrow
Summary: A story told from Kikyous point of Veiw. Written by a TRUE kikyou fan. Mind you, i am about to get flamed. (originally posted on diff account)


Stuck between two worlds. By: Wingless Crow  
  
Standard Disclaimer.  
  
AN: This is a story about Kikyo! If you have her as much as some people then you should read this! You should read this and maybe you'll understand THAT SHES GOT HER OWN THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS AND THAT THERES MORE TO HER THEN BEING A BITCH.. That's all  
  
Oh, and this is being posted on this account. It used to be on my other Account (Kouga's Woman) but since I got a new account, I'm moving all my fan fiction I liked to this new one.. Please don't hate me for it.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
I'm sitting on the hilltop, the stars above me and the grass below me. I look up, tears streaming down my face, and tears I've held back for so long now release and drip off my chin. I know why I am crying but I can stop. I constantly feel like I'm falling, not being able to stand up, not being able to go on. Not being able to die. How I long for death, my only friend. But I am dead, well; at least I'm not alive. I'm kind of stuck here.  
  
Stuck in this world that once showered me in love and light. But now it has turned its back to me, covering my shape in shadow. This world that was so good to me is here only for the living. I have been forgotten. I have been abandoned.  
  
I shouldn't love, but I can't help it. I am afraid to loose what was once mine. The boy, how I long to be by his side. How I long to love him once more, but I also long for revenge, for his pain, the pain I felt. When he killed me. But did he really kill me? Could that girl have been telling the truth? That Naraku had killed me? But I can't believe something other then what I saw with my own eyes, can I?  
  
He still loves me I think. I could see it in his eyes, that day when I tried to bring him to hell. But I think his feelings are being replaced for that girl. That girl. That girl, the one who stole my soul? MY soul! Damn it. how I long for my soul to return to me. its rightful owner! But I guess that's what I get. I wonder how I can still love and remember my life with out my soul, maybe I still have a part of it inside my body of earth, and maybe I never lost it at all.  
  
I sigh.  
  
Why. why do I stick around? I want to pass to the next life, to leave all my pain behind. But I don't think that's possible. Cause I already moved on. my soul is in some one else now, I was reborn. But that witch. she brought me back, now I constantly have to feed off souls of others to continue to walk in the world of the living. I guess I'm not ready to leave it behind yet. I don't want to die, but at the same time I do. I'm so confused.  
  
Maybe I stick around to watch over Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Sometimes I wonder if I still love him. What am I talking about? Of coarse I still love him. how could I not? But I do so wish for his pain. I want him to know what its like to die. Dying hurts. But its nothing compared to the pain I feel now, not knowing where I belong. Quite frankly I don't think I belong anywhere anymore. I should be dead. I am dead. But I'm alive. I am neither; I don't belong in either world.  
  
Do you know what that's like? Heh. Neither living nor dead? It's confusing that's what it is! No matter how hard I try, gasping, trying to bring air into my numb body and failing. I long to feel blood running through my body of bones and of dirt. Dying is confusing  
  
I finger the shards of the Shikon no Tama, That beautiful jewel. I curse it. Why did it choose me as its protector? I wish it never came to me! If it didn't, I would still be alive. But would I be happy? Would I have met Inuyasha? Would I have fallen in love? No, probably not. I guess it's a good thing it came to me. because it showed me love, hate, sadness and desire. Inside it harbored all these feelings. Maybe that's why everyone wanted it. Men and Demons alike yearned for its powers. to use it to grant their greatest wish.  
  
I feel like hurling it across the field, throwing it as far as I can. Never having to see it again. Heh. I guess it's like they say "Its better to have loved and lost to have never loved at all." Right? I should be happy for the feelings Inuyasha and I shared, even if they didn't last.  
  
But nothing lasts. Nothing except me. Me? Yah. that's right, I cant seem to get rid of myself. I turn my back on the world, like it turned its back on me. I am unwanted.  
  
I am abandoned  
  
. . . . . .  
  
________  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Please please please!!!!!! Kouga's woman loves reviews! In fact she lives off them... so send em in! Even flames. but if you're going to send a flame then don't say something like. "Your story sucks because I hate Kikyo" Ok?? Well. Thanks for reading 


End file.
